Demon Child
by TimeofDarkness
Summary: Mileena had Raiden agree to watch her daughter. He then discovers that there is a slight problem: She hates him. To make things worse, Fujin stops by to volunteer to help him. Can he still be sane and in one piece when this nightmare is over? [Current chapters will be rewritten]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MORTAL KOMBAT**

Chapter One

* * *

><p>The girl took a deep breath. She was told that the place she was going was to be a surprise. And she never had much of a liking for surprises. She didn't know this path, but her mother seemed to know where she was going. This was one of the few and far between moments of sanity she was having. And once they reached a house fit for kings, she let go of her hand. This place was most definitely new to the child. Her mother left her behind on the stone path and knocked on the door. No one opened the door. The older woman couldn't help but feel that she was being ignored. And she did not like being ignored. Angry with the lack of response, she began tearing at the chunk of neatly cut wood, demanding that the door was opened. Its inhabitant did not answer the door, but rather teleported behind her. And that inhabitant was Raiden, the god of thunder. "What has brought you here, Mileena?" He harshly asked, surprised and rather disturbed that the woman, Mileena, knew where he had built his "home" in Earthrealm, for when he stayed for many days. "I need you to do me a favour, Raiden." Mileena answered, getting herself together for at least one moment. "I have business to attend to, and I need someone to watch my daughter, Chiyoko. I trust that you could put hatred aside for the sake of a child, is that correct?" The thunder god paused and scanned the premises for anything that resembled a child. And there, on the stone pathway, stood a girl of approximately ten years of age. "I was uninformed of you having a child." He responded, once again in surprise. The child was <em>that old<em> and he didn't know she existed? Then again, he stopped paying mind to other's businesses once the threat of Shao Kahn had died down some few years ago. "And why is it that I, of anyone you could possibly ask, was the one you chose for the task?" Mileena shook her head, trying to suppress the bout of insanity and primitive savagery that was starting to form. "I know of no one other than you who can handle such a task. I shall come later to retrieve her." And with a burst of pink magic, she teleported away. Raiden's eyes gazed from her spot to the child who was walking towards the door of the house. "I have no faith in either you, or your mother." He spoke to break the silence. Chiyoko didn't pause in her walk. "Do not expect me to treat you with any kindness." She snapped, brushing past him. "This is not your home, therefore you obey my rules." He frowned, walking behind her. She stopped, her black hair settling into place on her back. Turning around, she looked him in the eyes. "I obey no one." She sharply turned back around and waited for the older man to dig for his key and open it. She stomped inside with Raiden following behind, the door shutting behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>Raiden folded his arms once the door shut behind him. "I have already told you; you are in my home so you obey the rules I have in my home." Chiyoko stared, her glance unwavering. "I want nothing to do with the likes of you." She sat in the nearest seat and folded her hands in her lap. "And all I have ever heard about you was that you were a stupid man who killed all his closest allies due to your own faults in judgement." "<em>The first rule in this house is that we do not speak of tragedies such as this." <em>Raiden quickly snapped, not wanting to be reminded of the horrors of his failure in judgement. Her eyebrow arched, taking interest in his reaction. "Is that a sore subject, Raiden?" She inquired, trying to confirm her suspicions. "I will not answer that question." He unfolded his arms and began to pace. "I believe it is I who should be asking the questions." She nodded and motioned for the thunder god to carry on. "What is your name?" He asked, having never caught the child's full name. "Hasashi Chiyoko." She bluntly answered, her brown eyes staring directly into his pupilless ones. "How can this be? He is a spectre, and your mother-" Chiyoko raised her hand. "I am not theirs biologically. I was a request from the sorcerer Shang Tsung. However, I was not _perfect_, but I was acceptable to them." She cut him off, deeming him to be rather insolent. Raiden narrowed his eyes, unappreciative of being spoken to so lowly by a _child. _Nevertheless, he needed more information to figure out how to properly deal with her. "Chiyoko, do you have any powers?" She gave a nod. "I see. Now, ha-" "I feel no need for you to continue this worthless interrogation." She leaned forward in her seat. "You need to respect your elders." Raiden finally snapped. "_You_ need to respect those of high authority." She countered, her eyes narrowed. "Are you implying that a god is not a position of high authority?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow of his own. "_You? A GOD? _Not only does that seem silly, but I see nothing to back such a claim." She leaned back and folded her arms. He plucked the amulet from clothing and held it out to her. "This is an amulet given to me by the gods. It-" He was cut off by the sound of another knocking at his door. "Stay there, I will return shortly." He turned around and went towards the door to answer it. Chiyoko, ever the curious one, followed him to see who could be at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>Raiden grabbed the door and opened it. And in front of him stood his fellow god, Fujin. "What brings you here, Fujin?" He couldn't help but ask, as the other never appeared before him unless something was going to happen. "Thunder God, I bring you information concerning the welfare of Earthrealm." Raiden blinked at the other god. News concerning Earthrealm? Such news was never in his favour. "Continue." Fujin nodded and carried on with his important information. "Shao Kahn is not dead." "He is never dead, Fujin." "I know." The Wind God averted his gaze. "I do not know what else he plans, but he is mounting an offense. You need to gather all who can volunteer for such a task." Raiden bowed his head, his hat shading his face. "I am unsure if you have been informed, but many warriors of Earthrealm have been slaughtered." "Slaughtered, you say?" Both Fujin and Raiden jumped a bit at the sudden entrance of a child's voice. They turned to the source of the sound, which was Chiyoko. Fujin said nothing, his gaze locked on the girl. "That is something that can be explained later on. How long do we have until he attacks?" Fujin pressed his lips together. "That is something I cannot immediately identify." He answered. Raiden gave a nod. "I understand. Is there any other news you have for me?" "No, that is all. But before I take leave, I would like an explanation for why you have a child in your care." Raiden glanced at Chiyoko, and then at Fujin. "Come inside and I can explain everything. Then, we may gather those who will volunteer to protect Earthrealm. And the reason I am caring for this child is . . . " He began his explanation to Fujin while the door closed behind them.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

><p>" . . . And that is why I am stuck with a child." He finished, taking a seat on a chair. "If I may give my honest opinion," Fujin commented, taking a seat across from him. "I never would have guessed that you would ever care for a child." "I agree with you on that." The God of Thunder stayed erect in his chair. Fujin, on the other hand, sat very laxly in his chair. And Chiyoko was exploring the house, so she paid no mind to what the two elder men were discussing. "So who <em>is<em> left?" Fujin couldn't help but inquire, as a whole realm depended on their actions. "From who we had to begin with, only Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade remain." Raiden responded, his voice getting softer with each word. "So Liu Kang is-" "Yes, he is." The Thunder God cut off the lesser god, not really wanting him to speak the truth that should not have been. "I offer my apologies for such a tragedy." He knew how much this must have hurt Raiden. Liu Kang was not just a recipient of his mentoring; he was a friend. "I thank you for that." He adjusted his straw hat. "I would suggest that we not waste time and gather them, but we have a hindrance that I could have never foreseen." He and Fujin's minds thought of Chiyoko, who was dropped off without warning by Mileena. "What are we going to do with Chiyoko Hasashi?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>Fujin and Raiden leaned back in their chairs, deep in thought. They couldn't just <em>leave<em> her in the house, as she was so young. But at a time like this, there would be no one available to care for her, as they need everyone they could get for this. They sat in thought for what seemed like hours. Only the sound of a crash brought the two of them from their thoughtful states. "Did you hear something?" Fujin asked the other, unsure of whether he was hearing things or if something really did crash. "Pay no heed to it. We can find out later." Raiden dismissed the other's worry, more concerned with what they are supposed to do to gather warriors to fight the apparent Outworld threat. The Wind God gave an understanding nod. "For now, I suggest we should gather the others. However, we are left with no choice but to take the child with us." Raiden rose from his chair. "Considering our current circumstances, that sounds like a good plan. I will fetch her so we may leave." He exited the room to get Chiyoko, who had to go with them as neither one trusted a child so young to be left alone in a place like this. Fujin, ever the good guest, sat in his seat and waited for the other's return.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

><p>The God of Thunder did not have to look far to find the child he was looking for. "Chiyoko, do not mess with such things!" He reached out to grab her. Chiyoko, who had his staff, swatted his hand away. "As you seem to not want to play with me, I had to find other means of entertainment." She spat, unamused. Raiden took a deep breath, doing his best to keep calm. This ungrateful child was getting on his nerves. "We are leaving, so you need to come too." He didn't wait for a response. He simply turned around and walked away. She wasn't that far behind him. "Fujin, we are leaving." Raiden told his companion as he pried open the door. The Wind God gave the other a nod and waited for Chiyoko to pass before walking behind her. Once they were outside, Raiden stopped on the stone porch. His two companions stood near him. "Are you both ready?" Raiden asked, preparing to teleport them to the city. "Wait, what are you do-" Chiyoko was cut off by the sudden flash of lightning, which began the process of teleportation. The next she knew, they were standing in the middle of a street. She had to pause to look around, unsure of what this place was. Fujin, too, was unfamiliar with the location. Raiden began to walk down the street, believing the others to be following him. Chiyoko and Fujin, hoping that the thunder god knew where he was going, followed suit.<p> 


	7. THIS IS IMPORTANT!

Guess who's FINALLY back!

It's been YEARS since I've been on and goddamn do I have to rewrite this (don't worry I'll write more chapters!)

I assure you, it will be better than last time!

Hang tight, guys!

-ToD


End file.
